The Athena Project
by DeniedLove13
Summary: The Uesugi family has a small secret and she just showed up at NG Records in Toky, Japan. What happens when the Uesugi families mom was a scientist and created a emetics Love you enhanced human with her own DNA? Lots of drama and some angst. The usual character parings RSxOC just a little bit. Nothing much. Some swearing. This takes place two years after the manga series.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Kidnapped

***DISCLAIMER ~ Gravitation is not mine. OC is. Thank you***

Allie was an unusual woman for there was none like her. He musical talents were beyond most in the industry. Her artistic talents were revered and appreciated in art galleries around the world. Her looks of beauty were spoken of in a hushed whisper. To most who had heard of here thought she was a myth.

Truth was she was very much a reality and right now was some how shoved in a crate slowly waking up from a drugged sleep.

Now she was used to Ryuichi Sakuma's antics. As she and he had been friends for a few years now. After all when your both hitting the top talent in the music and arts industry your bound to cross paths at some point. They had an off and on relationship in the past but it never blossomed into much.

Recently they have been fighting over one of Ryuichi's grand ideas. He wanted her to come to his home country and team up with this up coming singer who's only been in the spot light for a few years now. Trouble is Japan is the country Allie had sworn off. She would never step foot in that country, never of her own accord.

You see Allie did not receive all of these grand talents through a large amount of practice or training. No in fact her story is a bit more strange than that. She was genetically modified. Yes the first genetically enhanced human ever to be made. She was and is owned and managed by a group of scientists from The Athena Project, Allie for short.

Of course this her good friend and occasional lover Ryuichi knew. She kept little secrets from him after her five years of knowing him. Only the darkest secrets were left and those she planed to take with her to her grave.

Needless to say after all of their fighting and some time apart here she sat... In a crate... Hardly big enough for her to stretch out in. Almost a coffin.

Allies mind started to clear up as she heard some voices muffled by the wooden walls of her entrapment. After a minuet of two there was a knock on the top of the crate. As if someone was knocking on a door asking to be let in. Allie knocked back and a crow bar lifted the top of the crate releasing her. Stretching as she climbed out of the enclosure she locked eyes with the known culprit of her abduction.

"How are you feeling?" Clutching Mr. Bear and giving her the most worried look complete with saucer round eyes Ryuichi calmly asks.

Producing a glare so venomous Allie responded, "Where am I and what have you done?"

"Now don't get angry," Ryuichi holds out his hands as if to steady her feelings, "I know we talked about it but I got to talking to K on the phone the other day..." He trailed off as Allies glare only intensified.

"I must leave immediately!" She said realizing she was in that one country she should not be in. Just as she was about to rush out the door a large hand shot out to block her. Stoping she looked up to see none other than said K smiling down at her.

"Look," K said, "you might as well as stay now since your here and have a chat and sit down with the band and management. We would like to really see what kind of new level you can raise Bad Luck up to!"

"Now that I'm here?" Allie glanced around the room she was in for the first time. It's funny how her training had slipped her in this moment. An evaluation of her surroundings should have been the first thing she did. She was beyond upset to be here and frankly scared.

In her quick review of her surroundings she spotted what may be a meeting room. In fact after a few more glances she was in a meeting room. With a large tv on the wall, a white board, and a small kitchen in the corner. None of this really surprised her or brought up red flags but the not pad and pen on the table did.

"NG... You brought me to Tokyo Japan." Her voice was cold, emotionless, and calculating. "What have you done Ryuichi? Do you have any idea what you have done?"

Ryuichi started his big crocodile tear cries he does when he thinks he's not going to get his way. Allie knew better... the look she gave him dried his eyes quickly. She pushed passed the confused singer and his American manager and into NG's hallways. She had to get out of the building before someone noticed. She had to first evacuate the premises before finding a phone and contacting one of her many handlers for assistance. Instead of an empty hallway she ran smack dab into none other than the head man himself Tohma Seguchi.

Any other person would be embarrassed or horrified at plowing over the head of a major records company but not Allie. She knew that the worst has happened but not all hope was gone... this was fixable.

"Hello," said a some what upset Tohma in a some what cold voice. Glaring this new woman up and down as he picked himself up from the floor.

Ryuichi rushed into the hallway to help his friend up. "This is Allie, remember I told you about her! Allie this is,"

"I know who this is," Allie cut him short as she looked deeply into Seguchi's eyes. "I need to talk to you privately, immediately." She turned to Ryuichi with her hand out, "My cell phone please." With the saddest of eyes the singer handed over her phone. Two missed calls was all the phone said, and all it needed to say. She immediately contacted the handler informing them she was safe, all was fine, but sadly she was in a situation in Tokyo, Japan and she needed her documents emailed to Tohma Seguchi's email immediately.

"I have had my documents emailed to you. We mis talk in private now." She said turning to the head of NG calmly said, "Very well... follow me."

With a quick cold order to Ryuichi to jot follow her she stepped in line behind Tohma Seguchi and followed him to his luxurious office.

Ryuichi was falling apart. In no way did he think his precious Allie would have reacted that way. He was beyond his large tears as he sat in one of the office chairs that surrounded the meeting table. K leaning against the wall polishing one of his guns had already tried to reassure him that all was fine and she would forgive him. After all this was a great direction for her musical career and Bad Lucks career. Allie was not a name known in the average house hold in the Americas let alone in Japan. She should be happy for this big brake. In no way could Ryuichi fully explain to K how she had a hand in almost all art and music in the Americas by now. She didn't need or want the fame. All he wanted was to see the magic that two of his most favorite people could make together. Yes he was being selfish but he didn't really think she would react that way. Gloomily he looked at the crate that held Allie up until now. He regretted his decision now and had no idea what would be coming next.

The truth as to why Allie did not wish to come to Japan was by far more reasonable and sad than any he could ever imagine. How little did he know what gears of fate he had started by pulling such a silly prank.

Allie paced Seguchi's office as he opened and read the email her handler had sent him. Tohma could not quite believe his eyes! Genetically modified human done with the intentions to see how such a human would grow, learn, and change through years. He looked up to see Allie standing in front of him.

"Any questions yet?" She asked him.

"Well, genetically modified... " he trailed off.

Allie realized that even for this magnificent man things would need to be said verbally and as too the point as she could be. "I am the Athena project, Allie for short. I am 23 years old and am owned by Titans Medical Groups which is a small branch of private and government owned scientist who are researching genetically modified humans. This actually does not effect my music or art as any of Love you earnings are considered mine but that's not why I don't want to be here."

Allie took a set across from Tohma and locked eyes with him for a deep connection. "I was not born of a womans womb instead I was incubated and grew in a lab. I have a donated egg and a donate sperm from two scientists that we're apart of the group. Please look at my file again and see who donated their egg for the experiment."

Tohma looked over Allies file again and found the birthing and conception portion. His shock was so evident. He never could have imagined to see her name as the donated egg.

"This is why I have stayed away from Tokyo. I do not... I will not upset their family. I will not claim to be one of them. They deserve to be happy just as they are." Allie said as she got up from the chair. She started to leave for the door but before she opened it she turned around. "In another life you would have been my brother-in-law."

Before Tohma could fully recompose himself she was out of the door and gone. He glanced again at the name of the scientist who donated her egg to The Athena Project. He wondered... Did his father-in-law know that his dearly departed wife "mothered" a forth child?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Encounters

***DISCLAIMER ~ Gravitation is not mine. OC is. Thank you***

Allie's beauty was unique in her own way. She was medium height and medium built with blond hair and blue eyes. Here face was angled but with a bit of plump to it. You never would have guessed that she was half Japanese. In fact she looked American or Nordic. The irony was not lost on her as she knew she had a half brother who also looked half American but in fact was pure Japanese.

Half brother... There she was allowing herself to think such thoughts. She scoffed at herself in the bathroom mirror. It wasn't a dream or a wish of hers to joins the Uesugi family and creat "family memories". She did like to learn about them and she payed attention when she could but she always assumed there was no life for her there.

Here she was now, in Japan, hiding in a hotel room waiting for her flight time. It took a while for her handlers to send over the proper documentation since Ryuichi and K kind of forgot to grab hers while executing their grand plan. Speaking of annoying idiots, there was Ryuichi's number on her phone again. She was livid at him and had already dodged his called for a day now.

Picking up the phone she answered it giving in to her feelings for the singer. "I'm beyond pissed at you," she said.

"I know," came a quite reply. "But I want to make it better. Where are you staying? Please let me come over."

With a sigh and a forgiving heart Allie gave Ryuichi her hotel address and number.

"I'll be over shortly," Ryuichi said. As he hung up the phone he turned to the others in the room. "Here's her address," he said handing Tohma the paper, "she'll never talk to me again but if it's as important as you say it is... I trust you."

Tohma thanked him and reassured him that Allie would forgive his transgressions and left NG headquarters with his guest in tow.

30 minutes latter Tohma and Uesugi-sama were knocking on Allies hotel door.

Allie checked her doors peak hole before opening to her guest. Gasping she drew away from the door and almost clasped to the floor. Tohma knocked again this time a bit harder. How could this be! Everything was supposed to be taken care of. She knew some of this mans past. She knew he would agree with her. He would not want to upset his precious Uesugi family. Why? How could he have brought the elder Uesugi to her door like this?

It wasn't lost on her that she had been betrayed by Ryuichi. She liked the man regardless of his occasional childish attitude. It had not occurred to her she would feel so betrayed like she did right at that moment. Knowing what he did.

Tohma knocked a third time much harder than the last two times.

Refortifying her defenses Allie reached for the door knob. Regardless of Ryuichi's betrayal some events have been put into motion and now she had to stand up against what may be her greatest foe she will ever face. The husband of her "mother".

Opening the door with a blank face she looked Uesugi-sama in the face and greeted him. "Welcome. Obviously you two were not who I was expecting to see. Please come in."

Though Allie let her unwanted guests into the hotel room everything was far from comfortable. No one took a seat, no refreshments were offered, and no present greetings were shared. All three people stood ridged and adverted their eyes. Allie watched out the window for a few minuets trying to process her thoughts and ignore all feelings.

Uesugi-sama cleared his throat, "Did you receive the letter I sent you a few years back?"

"I did," Allie confirmed, "As I had already told Seguchi-san I did not want to uproot or dishonor your family by my sudden existence."

Uesugi-sama gave a kind of dry laugh and said, "I have two sons that already do that on a regular basis." He crossed the floor and took Allie by the hand. "My wife died before she got the chance to introduce you to your family. It had always been a dream to have you grow up along side your siblings. Due to the research you had to stay in the lab for a few years first. It was never her intention to have you so far away from us."

Allie was trembling at his words. She did not know what to say or how to feel. Yes indeed she was raised in a science lab. It wasn't until she was properly trained that she was aloud to leave and live on her own around the age of 18. After all learning to live and be amongst the civilians was a large part of her duty and purpose in life. She had read Uesugi-sama's letter but brushed it off. Hearing him say such words with so much care and kindness in his eyes brought a overwhelming flood of feelings to Allie that she have almost refused to allow herself to feel this way.

Ryuichi had occasionally brought on such a large amount of feelings into Allies heart. He after all was a lover of hers but because of her up brining and her true purpose in life she had always kept a distance. The current events were proving to compromise her feelings and her mission in a way Ryuichi had never been able to master.

Uesugi-sama squeeze her hand a bit tighter and continued, "I know this is a large change and commitment. All I ask is that you stay for a little while and bless an old man with your presence."

Allie looked deeply into the mans eyes and saw that he truely cared. "I need a day to think and talk to my handlers regarding the situation. It is true, the decision for me to stay away from Japan has been of my own making. My only want was to not leave a black mark on the memory of your wife in the eyes of your children. I have respect for her."

Uesugi-sama and Tohma nodded yes to this and agreed to give her a day to think things over.

As her guest left the building she gave her dear Ryuichi a call to have him over to the hotel after all. She needed a brake from thinking and she owed him an explanation an an apology of her own.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Possibilities

***DISCLAIMER ~ Gravitation is not mine. OC is. Thank you***

Allie walked into the chic restaurant the next day with a new file of paperwork she never thought she would carry. After greeting Tohma and Useugi-sama she handed over the file and sat down.

"I have confirmation and approval from my head scientist and my handlers. Nothing is to change from my every day missions and I am granted permission to live and continued my daily activities in Japan. What I have given you is my files on the new home I will be moving into in Tokyo and papers if Seguchi-san does wish to continue with Ryuichi's plans."

"This is wonderful!" Uesugi-sama was practically glowing with happiness. "I can not wait to introduce you to your siblings!"

"I have just one question Uesugi-sama." Tohma said as he flipped through the legal paper work in front of him. "Do they even know about her or what kind of projects their mother worked on?"

Useugi-sama was quite and reflective for a moment before saying, "Honestly, no."

For some unseen reason this made Allies heart drop. She was going on this emotional roller coaster and was not quite sure why or how it was happening. Was she really this cold to the world? How is it she felt like she needed to know these people and they needed to know her?

This morning as she and Ryuichi laid in her hotel room they were talking about this same issue. Sure she wasn't carried by a human being for nine months but that did not mean was didn't feel connected to the scientists who watched over her through the entire process. They were quite active in her life and occasionally in theirs as well. She I no way felt neglected or used. Maybe not a family love but after all how would she really know. All of these new experiences were proving to be a grate weapon for a large defense she never knew she had. Suddenly she started to feel a want to know these people. After all they were willing to have her around. What harm would it do?

"I think I should explain a few things to them first before we introduce you Allie," Useugi-sama sad snapping her out of her own thoughts.

Her own thoughts! She had never been lost in her own thoughts like this in such a public place. She was trained better than that! Sure calculated thinking and evaluating but never day dreaming. This alarmed her. She needed to connect to her handler again and very soon. A physical evaluation was past due.

"Very well," Allie replied, "Please contact me when you are ready for me to meet your family." She turned to Tohma, "And Seguchi-san please let me know if and when you want me to start at NG."

"Very well!" Tohma clapped his hands together, "Shall we order some lunch then?"

For the first time Allie sat with these strangers and felt at ease. They spoke of life and work, family and love, and Allie felt at peace. She talked to them about living in the lab as a young child, vaguely about her training, some of her handlers, but mostly of her adventures around the world. Never had she craved this kind of "family bonding" but by the time she left that restaurant she saw that father inside of Useugi-sama, the caring brother, husband, and boss that was Seguchi-san. Little did she know how her life had changed in just a few days. She had an idea but still no clue what the future would bring.

As soon as she could Allie contacted her handler and had an appointment set up with a trusted physiatrist. These new feelings were worrying her and she wanted to have a second opinion on the current situation. Also it doesn't hurt to have such things recorded from a scientific perspective.

Allie hailed a taxi and headed to the airport.

Mean while Tohma and Useugi-sama called for a family meeting back at the Useugi Shrine excited to give the rest of the family what they thought was great news.

Allie arrived to the airport and made her way to a more private receiving area. There she found the the brown haired singer turned actor waiting for her.

"How did lunch go?" Ryuichi asked after a quick greeting and embrace.

Allie joined him against the airport wall. Leaning against the garden wall in the empty area was comforting. Feeling her back safe and seeing the airport stretched out before her was a grounding emotion.

"It went well." She said as she watched an airplane land on the runway off in the distance. "I am worried though Ryu. There are all of these new feelings I am experiencing. I never knew they were missing. Maybe I was never feeling correctly until now."

Ryuichi reached down and took her hand in his. "I never felt an emptiness or lack of caring throughout my life. I know what family is and I understand the need for family but it never occurred to me that I did not know how it felt like." Allie continued to try and explain the turn and swell do emotions she was not aware of until now.

For a few minuets they stayed there. Hand in hand leaning against the cool sider block wall of the air port.

Ryuichi turned to Allie and looked deeply into her eyes, "Honestly, if I had known all of this before I sent you here... I still would have done it. In just a few days I have seen an enlightenment in your life. It's like you said. You are not lacking in love or support in your life. Your team and the scientists are and always have been a good family for you. But what your missing is seeing a family in their natural environment. In their home. Interacting. This is something I did not know you were missing. This will be good for you." It was as if he knew her soul and what she had been craving for her hole life. All before she even knew she was craving it.

Allie nodded and glanced at the clock on the wall, "It's time for you to go."

"Aw but I don't want tooooo!" Ryuichi putted as his eyes became big and he started to pull on his childish attitude. With a smile Allie said, "Well see each other again soon. You have a new movie you need to make and I have a young band to assist."

Ryuichi brightened up a little bit and gave her a good deep kiss before saying an official good bye and heading for his plane. "Good bye sweet Ryu-chan. And thank you." Allie said quietly as she waved to the actor who was quickly disappearing.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Rejection

***DISCLAIMER ~ Gravitation is not mine. OC is. Thank you***

Eiri Yuki and his overly excited lover Shuichi Shindo climbed the steeps to Eiri's family estate and temple in Kyoto. It was unclear as to why Tohma called for this mandatory and emergency family meeting. It was clear how ever that the elder Useugi was not ill and no one in the family seemed to be hurt or in the hospital. In fact Eiri original refused to go to this "mandatory family meeting". He had far more important things he needed to do like finish his most recent book. Tohma had actually called the writers phone at least 10 times before giving up and calling Shuichis cell phone. Ergo Shuichi was automatically invited to this family gathering as well.

This was an important moment for the singer and songwriter of Bad Luck as up until now he was not really considered a member of the family. Yes, he had given Tohma and Mika a present when she gave birth to their beautiful baby girl Kiko and had even been there for her first birthday. He had been invited to a few festival gatherings at the shrine but for the most part he was a means to an end for Tohma. If Tohma or any of the other Useugi family members wanted Eiri to attend something it was by far more easy to call Shuichi and have him insist that Eiri attend the said event. In return Shuichi was usually invited along. This time thought its a family emergency meeting and Tohma specifically requested he came along as well! Just maybe Useugi-sama has finally accepted Shuichi as Eiri's future. Now there was no tension between the young man and older man but there was no official acceptance or blessing from the elder Useugi. Not that Eiri cared if there was one or not but it was some what important in Shuichis mind.

The couple reached the final step and had almost reached the house when the front door opened to greet them. Tohma was standing in the door way and ready to greet them before they entered the house. After their shoes were removed and they entered the house Tohma said something that gave a great amount of importance to the meeting that was about to take place.

"Your the last ones to arrive," he said with a clam face but with an air of importance. "This is about your mothers profession Eiri and will require little words from either of you. We ask that you listen to the situation and think about how you wish to precede."

Tohma led the couple into the family living room before joining his wig on the floor. Every one was already seated and awaiting for Eiri and Shuichi to take their own seats on the mat finishing the circle of family members.

Sitting so still and calm for Shuichi was extremely hard. He had to remind himself over and over again this was not about him or Eiri. This was about something else different all together and he was safe.

Tohma started to hand out folders to each and every member in the circle. Shuichi opened his up to see an image of a pale skinned, blond hair, and blue eyes staring back at him. She was a beautiful being and reminded the singer of his own Yuki.

"So is this why we're all here?" Mika asked with a slightly impatient voice. After all Kiko was with her nanny most of the day and all she wanted to do was get back home to her little baby. "Who is this girl?"

"Mika-chan. My wonderful and loving daughter, this is Allie. As you children know your mother was one of the top scientists of her time. She was working on a break through project before she passed away."

"But Otosan what does this Allie have to do with Okasan's work?" Tatsuha asked slightly confused. "And why does this merit an emergency family meeting?"

"Your Okasan was working on a genetic project known as The Athena Project, or Allie for short." Useugi-sama was quite for a few minuets to let his words sink in.

Eiri was the first to speak, "She's Okasan's science project?"

"More than that Eiri," Tohma decided to take control of the conversation, "She is a genetically engineered human being. Not born from a mothers womb but instead grown in a lab. One female and one male scientist donated their egg and sperm to the cause to help create this woman."

"So she's some freak of nature that our Okasan helped to create?" Mika was a bit taken back by this news but still could not understand why it was so important to be meeting over this science project from her mothers past.

"Allie is in no way a freak or a science project. The scientist who donated her egg to this experiment was none other than your Okasan." Useugi clarified for the whole room. Everyone was quite. All they could do was look at the image in front of them. The shock was so thick you couldn't breath.

Tohma did his best to break he science. "She's basically your half sister!" He said maybe a little bit too excited for the three Useugi children. He look over at his wife. He had hoped to find a some what excited expression on her face. He would understand a confused one but the twisted emotions that were showing were of no emotion he had hoped to see. The horror that graced her usually beautiful face was disheartening to see.

"Kasan what is wrong? Does this not make you happy to hear about a lost sister?" Tohmas heart was sinking. How many times had his wife mentioned wanting a sister and being stuck with brothers who couldn't seem to bring more women into their family? Mika turned sharply to her husband and in a cold tone with words like needles she said, "This is a freak of nature who was grown in a lab! She was a donated egg! Nothing more! Onesan would never had wanted this thing to touch our family or our lives!"

Tohma pulled away, taken back by such harsh words from the usually kind and cool Mika. Everyone was amazed to hear such poison coming from the woman's mouth.

In a very somber voice Useugi-sama broke the even thicker silence, "As a matter of fact Mika you are wrong. It was always your mothers intentions to include Allie into our family. Her and I had many long talks about the Athena Project and the human she was going to help create and watch over. Not only had your mother worked on this project with my blessing but I encouraged her to donate her eggs to the research. It was before we had Tatsuha-kun and were very excited about the future and prospects a genetically enhanced human would provide to our family and the world."

Mikas hands tightened onto the file she was holding. Crumpling the photo of Allie. Sure she always wanted a sister or sister-in-law but she never imagined this sister would come from the depths of a dark family past. How could her mother betray her like this. Betray her children by creating such a monster in a test tube! How could a holy man like her father encourage such behavior?

Mika had worked herself into a fit. She stood up and proclaimed, "She is no sister of mine and I want nothing to do with this creature!" Before turning to leave.


End file.
